Cocaine Heart
by featherarrow
Summary: Effy. A name that had its own meaning; eff-y, noun: elusive, mysterious, careless and self-destructive. Hepatitis V was supposed to kill vampires, right? What if one of them actually survived it? What if she turns out to be more than just vampire and more than just another familiar face? Will she be the antidote to the pain Nora's death caused & most important will she be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** Seriously, I think I'm addicted to that particular character and she really fits in any kind of storyline or relationship. So there you go another Effy (Skins) crossover.

**Chapter 1: Born to die**

Nora was dead. Part of him died with her three months ago. However, nobody seemed to care. The peace between human kind and vampires was once again established, Tru Blood was once more in stock in various night clubs and restaurants or snack bars. The Authority was once again on its feet, of course, with a whole bunch of new faces many of which Eric didn't know and didn't bother to get to know. Having someone in the Authority had a lot different meaning for him than for any other vampire. For most of them that was a friend, a ally that would fix your mess when things get out of control. Well maybe that was his essential idea in the first place but he never asked Nora to risk her life for him even though he knew she would do it just like he would have done. It was either death or revenge. Sometimes it was both in the same time. Just like with Nora. She died, he revenged but nothing changed. The pain was supposed to go away after that and for a week it was but then it returned it was way fierce than it was before. It was worse than silver into his bloodstream although it had the same effect. He often imagined that's what Nora went through and he was envious of her. Two days, 48 hours that's all she had to deal with the pain and then she found relief unlike him who carried the pain and bitterness for three months and was more likely to do it for whole eternity. The worst part was that he pretended to be okay. He did it for Pam, for Tara, for Sookie, for anyone that matter to him. They were family, a vampire never left his family, not entirely.

His empty and cold stare crossed the room a few times. Nothing caught his attention. Fangtasia was full but somehow the place felt empty. For the past three month Eric started thinking in a drastically different way, a lot more philosophically. He now believed that the people made the place and not the opposite. Better than ever he could see the childish acts of numerous vampires, probably baby vamps. It took him a lot more years to come to a conclusion that he hates them than it took Pam and before her hatred towards them often amused him. She was his progeny after all, she was one of them in numerous cases but now it seemed as if it depended on the person and his point of view as human as well as the age they were turned. How old was she when she asked him to turn her? The accurate age didn't matter. The fact that she knew what she was asking for back then mattered. She was afraid, she wasn't into vampires, she probably even hated them but she asked to be turned into one. It takes a lot of courage to face your fears and deal with them. Her demons were two of a kind; it was whether she would choose to die as human but see her business die as well until she was old lady with memories of glorious past and people called her names because of her profession or she would choose eternity in the shape of something she feared but never bother to admit it. Choosing the second option now meant wiser but Eric still doubted it was right one. Eternity definitely had its price and if he before he thought the advantages could outweigh the disadvantages, now he wasn't so sure anymore. Eternity meant you never die. The more you live, the more things insist you go on living. Meeting your True Death seemed more and more surrealistic as an option. In the same time the more you live, the more you wish there was a way to finally find rest. Contemporary fantasy novels were total bullshit. Eternal life was definitely not bliss as they presented it. People hated vampires but continued writing about them portraying them as magnificent creatures of the night; charming, irresistible, sometimes even sparkling which Eric considered as some cheap and inexperienced attempt to portray them as royals, something above humans. No wonder there were so many baby vamps and most of them were uncontrollable. A second look through the room was enough to spot mainly teenagers, both human and vampire.

'Fuck Twilight, fuck the vampire novels!' a simple thought pierced his mind as the door opened and attracted his gaze. His cold blue eyes focused on the petite body of the auburn brunette that entered. Her pale skin was indicating non-humanity but she could as well be just paler than others. What intrigued him was that she seemed somewhat of familiar as if he had met her before, maybe years ago, maybe in another life which was possible since vampires, werewolves, shifters and fairies were possible. She didn't come in unnoticed. A few more pairs of ice turned in her direction. She certainly knew how to make and entrance despite the hundreds of conversations and the loud music. As she approached towards the center she stopped looking so petite but considering his Viking height she was still like a porcelain doll in his eyes. Fragile from the outside, tougher from the inside. How he knew? His eyes met hers for a moment; ice blue just like his. It felt like an iceberg hit another one. A moment to catch her gaze was enough to inflame him from the inside and take a hold of the grief. He fell under her spell and it felt like the old times, like it had happened before. Any change in his mood was sensed by Pam without any need for her to observe him for quite a time. She just sensed it as if they shared some kind of mental bond. Her eyes were one of those that turned in Effy's direction when she entered. The girl was mess Pam could tell without even knowing her. That didn't meant, of course, that she didn't feel attracted to her. Effy was way more interesting than half of the girls Pam had 'in stock' as she liked to tease sometimes. For her, in fact, they really were in stock. She could choose among them and seek a little change while in serious relationship but when was the last time she was in one? It was a game for her; part of who she used to be. A prostitute was never satisfied with monogamy. However, she easily began to hate that girl. She was envious of her because within a second she brought her maker back to life; goal she couldn't achieve for over a month or so.

Elizabeth Stonem. Effy. A name that had its own meaning. Nothing that you could find in any parenting site or dictionary but she was certain it belonged in one. Sometimes she would like to share that meaning with the world, sometimes she would consider it a gift made for her only; eff-y_, noun: __elusive, mysterious, careless and self-destructive._

Nothing changed after the transformation.

Effy smirked. Her senses as newborn were probably way better than both Pam's and Eric's. She could as well just have that illusion contrasting them to her human ones. However, one thing was sure, she was aware of the negative emotion she caused Pam to go through and the feeling was intoxicating. She also was aware of the interest in Eric's eyes but playing it easy was just not her style; she never showed her cards right away. In fact, she ever showed her cards. Love was a tricky thing. Just like gambling but instead of money in love people lost their mind. She once did that and she swore to herself she would never let that happen again. So now she played it on the safe shore. She drove attention to herself, she spend the night but left in the morning. The tricky part was that getting away now was way harder than it was when she was human. Her smirk didn't fade when she turned her back to Eric. She wanted Pam to see that smile and it had the expected effect on her. Under her pale skin the blood rushed and if it wasn't for her undead status she would have gone red as a tomato. The glass she was holding broke into million pieces some of which pierced into her skin. Without hesitation the blonde woman sidestepped the bar and rushed towards her but half the way another woman stopped her. Baby vampire just like Effy. She was still way faster than the blonde one as she still couldn't fully control her abilities but she was way more experienced than Effy was. The auburn brunette could hear every single word they shared but it wasn't worth bothering to make sense of the words. Either way the brunette was trying to calm the blonde vampire down. Effy assumed she had achieved her goal as no one approached to her afterwards. Enough for her getting into trouble. Instead she tried to reach to the rhythm of the song. It was way jazzier than she was used to. This club was the strangest she had ever been to and the more the atmosphere got on her nerve, the more she liked it. It had that inevitable scent of lust, rage, thirst and sin.

'So young and so full of herself.' Someone approached her from the back and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to lose track of the smooth movements she was so in to. A quick glance up to the stage where the blonde man sat on some kind of a throne armchair was enough to be sure it was him. Somehow she already knew his voice would be that smooth like melting silver. She also knew that hearing him speak to her would make her ache as if with every single word his actually injected a dose of silver into her bloodstream.

'The name is Effy. Effy Stonem.' She said in return and spent a second to turn toward him and meet his intrigued gaze. 'You seem surprised. Has no one ever confronted her?'

Eric laughed in return. His laugh was light almost like a groan of pleasure; enough to make her melt but Effy always stood her ground. She reminded that to herself and didn't let her vulnerability to show in any way.

'They have but you're the first to survive.'

'You mean Barbie can actually do more than just flip her hair and move her ass in those way outdated gothic rags?' Effy continued kind of amused. A moment later she regretted her words. His eyes turned for piercing to dark blue. She had seen that color; the color of raging sea during stormy weather. It had only one meaning and it never indicated something good.

'That drag queen Barbie is actually my progeny.' Eric hissed and for a moment Effy was sure he would show her his teeth just to scare her a little bit more but after another he didn't seem to have that intention. However, during his words he had pulled her closer to him in a rough way that surprisingly she liked and now she could feel his hand on her back of her neck since there was no way to get it in front without gaining attention. Effy couldn't understand the bond Pam and Eric shared even after he had released her from his dominance as her maker. Effy knew a little about her own maker. She was a woman somewhere in the mid thirties. It all happened so fast that some parts of the story were still blurry inside her head. There was no one to teach her how to behave but Effy was okay with coping on her own as she had spent half of her human life in the position of an adult rather than a child. She just stared at him not knowing what to say for a moment. The next she leaned toward him and brushed her lips against his; enough to tease him and make him ask for more. His lips partly separated and hungrily drove hers into a passionate battle for dominance. The hand that was holding her neck from the behind now brushed into her hair giving it extra volume. The other one pulled her body even closer to his until there was no more space to get rid of. Effy slowly lift her feet from the ground and crossed them around his waist as his lips caressed her neck. Her skin was definitely cold but had that unique scent he had scent only once more in his life. Effy couldn't help but groan quietly as his fangs brushed against her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Somebody that I used to know**

Morning was near. Effy could sense it even though there were no windows to indicate the slight changes in the night sky. From her human life she knew that first it was black then it was dark blue and lighter and lighter until it reached that baby blue shade. Her eyes were exactly the same shade of blue but the twisted looks she often gave to people made them look distant, cold, intriguing. She wasn't the only one that sensed the change. Many vampires got bored through time, some were kicked out by the drag queen Barbie as she now liked to call Pam because their incapability of following the rules and now there were only few of both humans and vampires. Mainly those who didn't get into much trouble. The mild ones as she called them. The ones that had some sort of romantic relationships with each other. Both vampires and humans were attracted to each others in such a way that biting and drinking was equal to sex for them. Blood whores. She met that word in a book not while ago. It wasn't related to what reality she knew now but it kind of blended in. Whether it was about half vampire or human, there was no difference; the effect was just the same. They enjoyed being drained to a certain state of delirium just as the vampire was brought to one as well with each drop of blood into their own bloodstream. The feeling was somewhat familiar to her but it wasn't like she had felt it before she was turned. At least not with the woman that turned her. Effy never bother who she was sleeping with – men or women – but sometimes she was more like straight bi rather than homo bi. A quick look through any serious relationship she had ever had was enough to state that she preferred the opposing gender rather than her own. She tossed her cigarette once more before inhaling the last dose of nicotine it contained and leaving it in the ashtray beside five more. All of them were smoked during the time between 10.30pm and 3.00am. She then took another sip of the eight bottle of Tru Blood and burst into laughter once again. It was like she was drunk. She never believed this could happen to a vampire. Eric shared with him that it could but it had nothing to do with human or synthetic blood. However, he didn't share what type of blood it acquired. Probably because he feared she might try it just to get a taste of it. She indeed was; her look was showing it. She was a mess and she definitely didn't stop experiencing with different kinds of alcohol and drugs after she was turned. They just stopped having any effect on her.

Pam was still irritated from her presence but tried to keep that to herself. A few times she tried to verbally kick her out of the bar and the last time cause Eric to turn his gaze in her direction. He had that 'leave it alone' look that made her feel powerless about the things that happened in her own bar. It wasn't fair thinking like that. There was a small part of the business that belonged to him because before all the mess with Sookie, Nora or now Effy there was him and her. Ever since he made her they never separated for more than a week or two whenever Eric had some business of his own. She didn't bother to ask what it was as she never got an answer. She knew him too well to know how to respond to any non-verbal sign he gave her. Right now it was none of her business what was so special about that auburn drama queen chick that had just taken control over the world she knew. She had a bit more work around the bar and most of the time she left that for before the opening time next evening but now she did it straight after closing time. It was not a big deal; just to collect all the empty bottles and set them in a few garbage bags, clean the tables, store a new stock or two of Tru Blood, put the dirty glasses in the dish washer and put in other the clean ones on the shelf or underneath the bar; stuff that she usually left to Tara or any other girl but now she insisted on doing it on her own as it was a way to stay around those two a little more. However, half hour later she was done. When she was angry or upset at some point she tended to user her vampire speed to get the work done. Around 4.00am the bar was officially closed. All the groaning and sucking was long gone and instead of even considerably turned down volume of music there was none; only silence. That's when Pam left with one last look towards Eric and Effy before Tara gently pushed her to the back of the bar. She didn't knew that man now; he seemed so dazzled, childish as if he never had the chance to live through his teenage years and now he thought it was the right time to do it. In fact, he skipped them back then when he was a Viking, but guess what she didn't go through that period as well and she didn't feel the need to act recklessly as he was. Right now it looked as if she was the only one with mature thinking around uncontrollable Tara, dazzled Eric and Miss Destroyer of the world she used to know. That was the last thought she had before closing her eyes tired of staring at the white fluff on the inside half of her coffin's top.

Effy stood up and speeded up to the CD player. She got the disc Pam had left in and set it to a radio station. Just in time. The song was a ballad but not one of those that spoke of true love or lost one. It had nothing to do with love at all; at least not in that boring old school way. It was about those rare cases when such emotion was rejected from the society; the way that people considered inappropriate and provocative. She was considered provocative from the society and she didn't bother. Listening to that song or any other of that kind was like her own personal hymn. Like it was her life the singer was singing about. Effy Stonem was just ad fucked up as that charming young woman whose posters now covered most of her rented apartment replacing all the rock bands' ones she used to hang in her room when she was a teen. It all seemed like a distant period now. More importantly it looked childish and as if she was trying to look like hot mess when she indeed had nothing to do with all those bands. She just hang them, forced herself to listen to them just to look cool.

'_My old man is a bad man but__I can't deny the way he holds my hand__ a__nd he grabs me, he has me by my heart_' Effy sang along as she turned back to Eric. Her movements were once again smooth, seductive without she even noticed it. Her mind was lost somewhere between time and space. She was losing herself between the lines. The atmosphere, his presence, the intimacy between them, the scent of blood; all of this rushed through her veins making her feel dizzy as if she was on ecstasy. Eric watched her as his mind was slowly clarifying before he lost any sense in anything once again. He rushed towards her and with one simple motion made her lay on the bar. Through the silk material of her top, which she used as a dress, Effy could feel the unpleasant and cold touch of the glass underneath her back.

'_He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart_' she murmured with surprise and something inside her was telling her this was the last thing she would say tonight. Eric didn't have much patience left to leave her tease him with her little tricks anymore. His fangs were out, his eyes were dark blue and Effy could see the raging emotion storm inside them. She felt the impulsive urge to just press her lips against his but instead she pressed her index finger to his fangs. That metamorphosis still fascinated her. It looked normal for her to show her fangs after a while now but seeing another vampire do it was absolutely different. It was like a shot of adrenaline through her veins; one that made her feel wanted and made her want more. Eric's body above hers, his fangs pointed towards her in order to scare her a bit made her feel weaker than him. She never got used to feeling weak. She was always strong and independent. In order to feel equal to him Effy showed her fangs as well. His eyes sparkled in approval as he leaned toward her but instead of kissing her Eric dove his fang into her neck. Effy groaned in both pleasure and pain and nearly ripped of the black shirt of his shoulders just to thrust her nails into his back. She moved her hand down leaving bloody scars on his skin. Her eyes met his a second before his lips found her for one passionate kiss.

'So she just left you?' Eric asked staring at the ceiling. Parts of his back were bruised and hurting but he was a tough gut, he could handle it. It was a delight feeling Effy's tiny body above his and questioning if she could even weigh as a feather. His fingers were making circles on her back. Effy simply nodded and he felt her cheek brushing against his chest. He never understood that type of vampires that didn't care about their progenies. It was as it they created them just for fun, just to see how far their abilities can go and probably in order to not be out of fashion among others. He wasn't aware that Pam had the same idea towards Tara at the beginning. She didn't even want to turn her and what was left to show her how things happened in the vampire world of even consider her child as she was for Eric. For centuries it had always been him and her and it was normal but things had tendency to change and just know she was growing aware of that fact. She had to let go of Eric and let him has his own life as she was expected to have one for herself. She was no longer a baby vampire as to be that dependent on him. After all, she had always stated that she was a big girl and she could look after herself so it was time for Pam to step up and get her life in her own hands.

'Did she at least tell you what you are?' Eric asked after some time in bitter thoughts. Thinking about Pam was always related with irritation for the past three months but now it felt awkward talking himself into letting her move on or even expecting that as a natural reaction from her side. It brought that itchy pain in his heart. As if he was losing her at some point and right now he couldn't stand another loss. Effy was confused by the second question just as much as Eric was once he ran it once again through his mind. What exactly was he asking her about? About whether she knew what she was turned into or whether she knew what she was in the first place because she was far more than human, far more than even Sookie was. Effy lifted head up to meet his eyes. What exactly he was asking her about? Of course, she knew about vampire's existence before she was turned. It wasn't something people often chatted about or vampire tended to parade with but somehow any part of the society knew that among humans there were vampires. Effy had met numerous at parties back in England and later in USA since she moved after graduating from university. Eric noticed she wasn't aware of the second option and decided for now to keep it a secret to himself. However, he felt stupid about asking now he just shot her with a simple 'never mind' look.

'We've met before.' Effy finally broke the silence. _Where?_ Eric's gaze was surprised and confused in the same time. Effy looked back down and if he was still alive she could have heard his heartbeat. 'Three months ago, at the camp. You were with that brunette girl from the Authority. The one that died. I'm sorry.'

Things clarified a bit for him but Eric still felt that this wasn't the first encounter they've had. She looked somewhat familiar but those blue eyes were way more mature and the hair was a bit longer and less curly. However, he remembered her from the camp. She caught her hitting on him a few times even though it wasn't the right place, not the right time. They were all prisoners of someone's suck mind and ambitions. Nora became a victim of that same sociopath. Suddenly, rage ran through his veins and made him fold his fingers in tight fists. Effy felt the difference and once again met his gaze. Her scared look made him regret his impulsive loss of control and second after he was once again drawing circled on her back.

'It's okay. It has nothing to do with you.' Eric whispered and pressed lips towards her forehead.


End file.
